


Something to Live For Part 3

by Phsbarbie



Series: Something to Live For [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan finally makes it back to the Citadel, but is he in time to save Shepard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Live For Part 3

"Shepard-Commander." I don't turn around for this hallucination. EDI was different, she'd rather die than work with the Reapers, but the Geth... the Geth sided with them to avoid death. Legion will not understand. "Shepard-Commander, I know you can hear me. Turn and face me, I deserve that much."

"No more 'we,' Legion?" I ask sadly, keeping my eyes on the debris in from of me.

"'We' became 'I' just before I sacrificed myself for my people, Shepard-Commander. Or did you not remember that before committing genocide?"

"Legion, I-"

"I trusted you Shepard-Commander!"

"There was no other-"

"There was another way. I know what you told EDI, more organic lies. Synthesis would have worked!"

"Legion," I say, my eyes still trained on the wall, "I couldn't meld with the Reapers. I couldn't turn everyone in the galaxy-"

"Why not?! We used Reaper code to turn all Geth into self-aware beings, why could you not combine synthetics with organics?"

"Because that's not the way it's supposed to work," I say gently. "Any organics with synthetic implants had them done voluntarily. I couldn't force that option on every species in the galaxy."

"No, Shepard-Commander. I do not believe you. You didn't want to die yourself, so instead you sacrificed millions."

"Legion, I promise to do everything I can to rebuild the Geth."

"This unit has a soul, Shepard-Commander. How do you rebuild a soul?"

"Legion, I'm so..." I say, turning around, but he's not there. I'm alone. "...Sorry."

 

We're granted docking clearance to the Citadel fairly quickly and instructed to head to Huerta Memorial. I can hear the yelling well before we reach it.

"You said you needed us to restore the hospitals before we went looking. Done! Now treat your wounded and get the hell out of my way!"

"Wrex, we need your Krogan elsewhere. The Reapers only had control of the Citadel for two days. There are still people alive and trapped in the wards. I know you want to think Shepard survived this-"

"Of course she survived!" I come around the corner to see Wrex roaring at the Primarch. "I would have survived it and been clearing rubble by now. But she's only an honorary Krogan, still soft and squishy, so she'll need help with the rubble part." The Primarch sighs.

"Fine, send Aralakh company to the remains of the council chamber. Everyone else can-"

"No." Wrex isn't yelling anymore. Instead he's in the Primarch's face, speaking quietly. I think he's scarier this way. "I will be taking all my Krogan to find my sister-in-arms, because the more that go the faster we'll find her. Afterwards you can kick my Krogan ass off the Citadel and bar our embassy, I don't give a damn. I am going to find the Savior of the Galaxy, because she damn well deserves it."

"Count me in," I say from the doorway. Wrex turns to see me and breaks out in a grin.

"Kaidan! I was wondering when you'd show up. Let's go find your girlfriend."

 

I've depleted my strength. It doesn't look like the crystal is going to get me out of this after all. In hindsight, maybe having the strength of a Krogan would have helped. I lay my head down on my arms. I'm sorry Kaidan.

"Siha." The sound of his voice makes me smile.

"Thane. Are you here to escort me across the sea?"

"Not yet Siha," he says, smiling softly. "Mordin sends his regards. He's running tests on the sea shells." I laugh.

"Of course he is."

"I'd love to take you with me, but to do so would destroy another's life. I believe we have had quite enough of that."

"Kaidan?"

"Yes, Siha, Kaidan. The man I could not replace."

"I'm sorry Thane."

"You owe me no apologies Shepard. I have loved you dearly, but it is not a selfish love. I wish only for your happiness, and it seems he provides it."

"Yes," I respond quietly, "he does. I just wish I could see him one last time."

"He searches for you Siha. But you must guide him."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? I can barely move and my voice doesn't go above a whisper."

"Simple, Warrior-Angel. Keep digging."

We've been at it for hours when I hear it. A faint chink, chink, chink.

"Everybody shut up!" I yell. Wrex is next to me in an instant.

"What? What do you hear?" I'm saved the need to respond by him rushing in the direction of the sound with me following closely behind. He pulls apart two columns, revealing a sort of cave, and there she is. Her face is bloodied and bruised, her big blue eyes bloodshot. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. I push Wrex out of the way(with a bit of biotic power behind it so he'll actually move) and scoop her into my arms. Even at a glance I can tell she won't be able to walk.

"Kaidan, you came," she says in a whisper.

"I seem to recall someone telling me I'd better show up." She smiles and snuggles into my chest. "Hold on Angel, we're going to get you some help." She's in bad shape. I just hope I reached her in time.


End file.
